No te quites la ropa
by KittyEvey
Summary: Maura no sabía que Jane podría ser tan tiernamente seductora. Clasificada M por describir una relación romántica entre mujeres adultas. Podría arrancar suspiros.


_**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerretsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N:** Decidí retomar a las heroínas de las historias de Tess Gerretsen cuando escuché esta canción interpretada por un destacado cantante mexicano, "No te quites la ropa", cantada por Emmanuel._

_Si desean conocerlo, seguro encontrarán en la red la canción o algún video que les muestre al cantante._

_Ojalá la disfruten._

_**No te quites la ropa**_

_Desde el punto de vista de Maura Isles_

Francamente nunca he tenido problemas con mi sexualidad, con estudios de medicina siempre he apreciado un cuerpo masculino bien dotado anatómicamente hablando. Si es posible, me permito usarlo para disfrutar también de mi propio cuerpo.

Sí, suena superficial y hasta cruel utilizar un cuerpo masculino para mi propio disfrute. Pero es honesto, no pretendo procrear ni mejorar la raza humana en esta etapa de mi vida, sólo lo disfruto.

Sin embargo, estas últimas semanas he comenzado a experimentar cambios, cambios inesperados para mí. Jane Rizzoli es mi compañera de trabajo y mi mejor amiga: es una detective del departamento de homicidios de Boston, donde yo soy la médico forense. No me gusta adivinar las cosas, me presumo de ser buena en lo que hago y acertada en mis dictámentes sobre lo que los cadáveres me "dicen" respecto a su muerte. Por algo me llaman la Reina de los Muertos.

Actualmente, en lo que respecta a Jane Rizzoli, he comenzado a perder la objetividad, mis sentimientos están revueltos y aquella mujer que sólo podía establecer relaciones físicas con los hombres sin mayor problema y tenía claras las cosas, ahora simplemente está perdida en un mar de confusión.

En honor a mi objetividad médica no puedo perder de vista que Jane es un excelente ejemplo anatómico del género femenino. Alta, con músculos bien desarrollados, un cuerpo y facciones bien proporcionadas. Su piel tostada contrasta de manera atractiva con su cabello negro ondulado que casi siempre deja caer sobre sus hombros. ¿Y qué puedo decir de sus ojos? Pequeños, obscuros, pestañas regulares, cejas pobladas bien contorneadas, que enmarcan perfectamente sus órbitas oculares. En concreto, es alguien atractivo. Ella también es muy respetada en su campo, es descendiente de italianos, por lo mismo, por origen y formación, apasionada y compasiva. Jane es totalmente protectora, no le gusta reconocer cuando tiene miedo por ella o por los demás.

Mi infancia y mi adolescencia no fueron las más divertidas, mi madre es una gran artista plástica que siempre estuvo alejada construyendo sus obras o exponiéndolas en países lejanos. Puedo decir que yo conocí todos esos países, con la salvedad de que lo hice sola, en un tiempo diferente al de sus exposiciones. En mi adolescencia siempre fui objeto de apodos y siempre me costó trabajo relacionarme con las personas. Ha sido hasta este trabajo, como médica forense, que he podido encontrar tranquilidad y personas que se preocupen por mí, en especial Jane.

Hace poco mi madre expuso sus obras en la ciudad, por supuesto, Jane me acompañó a su instalación. Quedé conmovida: mi madre no había tenido tiempo de anotarme en su lista de invitados; sí, así también fue mi infancia. Cuando Jane lo descifró me miró de manera compasiva y con los ojos llenos de furia, no por mí, sino por la actitud de mi madre. En su momento no lo quise admitir, pero eso duele, y Jane estuvo ahí para mí, resolvió inmediatamente la situación enseñando su placa de policía. El pedante vigilante nos dejó pasar, y en mi deseo por evadir el dolor por lo que había hecho mi madre, o no hecho, para el caso, observé cuidadosamente a Jane. La conocía bien, seguía enojada, pero trataba de disimular lo más posible para que yo no me diera cuenta.

Saludamos a mi madre y repentinamente Jane me pidió que fuera por unas bebidas. Por el momento me desconcerté, ¿No se supone que quería que viera a mi madre? ¿Por qué me alejaba de ellas? Cuando regresé con las bebidas lo comprendí: Jane tenía el rostro hecho roca y mi madre tenía una expresión de miedo en sus ojos. Jane luchó por mí, peleó por mí con mi madre. No podía creerlo, nadie era tan apasionada para protegerme como ella, mi corazón irremediablemente quedó enamorado de la italiana cuando supe que se las arregló para hacer una cena de madre e hija una noche después de la exposición.

Esa misma semana estábamos en el departamento de Jane terminando de lavar los platos luego de cenar y recibí una llamada de despedida de mi madre. Una discreta sonrisa no podía borrarse de mi rostro.

- ¿Contenta, Maur?

Me preguntó con ojos brillantes, compartiendo mi sonrisa.

- Sí, gracias por todo, Jane.

Le dije conteniendo lo mejor que podía el temblor en mi voz.

- ¿Por qué?

Quiso hacerse la dura e inocente de lo que había sucedido entre mi madre y yo.

- Por esto, por propiciar que mi madre y yo convivamos un poquito más, sabes que es muy importante para mí y lo conseguiste.

Jane enrojeció, me encantaba verla sonrojarse, eran pocas las oportunidades en que sucedía y se veía tremendamente tierna.

- No tienes qué agradecer, Maur, sé que en una situaición similar tú harías lo mismo.

- No de la manera tan apasionada como lo haces tú.

Si fuera posible, creo que Jane se sonrojó aún más, y sonrió inevitablemente. Me acerqué, ya no podía contener mis ganas de poder acariciar de manera no amistosa esas mejillas con los hoyuelos que se le hacían al sonreír tan ampliamente. Jane me observó, pero no me rechazó, pareció que ambas contuvimos la respiración. Su piel es tan suave. Delineé despacio sus labios con la yema de mi dedo pulgar.

Con la respiración un tanto agitada, ella estiró uno de sus brazos, y tomándome del talle, me jaló hacia ella para darme un beso en la comisura de los labios. El calor de su aliento me hizo cosquillas, no solamente en la mejilla, sino en todo el cuerpo. Me animé y decidí besar de lleno sus labios, así, de manera suave, tal como ella me trataba.

Después del beso breve, nos alejamos, ella estudió mi rostro. Ha sido la mirada más intensa y excitante que he visto. Obedeciendo mis instintos me lancé a sus brazos sin mayor recato, le corté la respiración por el simple hecho de pegarme a su cuerpo y yo sentí como mi cuerpo súbitamente incrementó su temperatura, como si estuviera envuelta en llamas. La ropa me sobraba, comencé a retorcerme para quitarme la ropa. Ella, repentinametne, me detuvo.

- Espera…

La miré con desconcierto y un cierto grado de frustración.

- …Maura, no te quites la ropa…

Jadeaba un poco todavía, respiró profundo para poder hablar y continuó.

- …quiero hacerlo yo, sin que tú te des cuenta, con manos de ladrón…

Enrojeció mi rostro por completo, eran las palabras más seductoras que había escuchado en mi vida, y bueno, no me siento orgullosa, pero he tenido varias noches compartidas con amantes apresurados, sin tacto alguno.

Con manos temblorosas y frías, signo de nerviosismo, me tomó el rostro. Mis ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas, el corazón me saltaba de regocijo. Sonreí ante la mirada intensa de Jane, ella reflejó mi sonrisa, acarició sin prisa y con ternura mis mejillas; dibujó mi quijada y acomodó un mechón de cabello atrás de mi oreja izquierda. Besó mi frente y luego mis ojos que se cerraron para tratar de concentrarme. Mi voz había desaparecido, sólo acerté volverla a besar, en esta ocasión, con un beso más apasionado, pero lleno de sentimiento, todo lo que tenía mi corazón lo dí en ese beso. Continuó hablando, ahora con la voz más grave y bajito.

- No te quites la ropa, te quiero adivinar, te quiero conquistar poco a poco, para cuando estés segura, convencida y tu cuerpo esté temblando, por fin hablar de amor con tu cintura.

En ese momento ya mi cuerpo estaba desecho por el constante estremecimiento de mi corazón y las reacciones naturales disparadas por el deseo. Mis pensamientos no eran congruentes, pero me esforcé porque Jane me miraba intensamente, curiosa, esperaba alguna reacción.

- No necesitas conquistarme ni convencerme, ya soy tuya Jane, siénteme, ya estoy temblando.

La amante italiana sonrió y entre suspiros comenzó a bañar mi cuerpo de besos y de caricias. Cuando cobré conciencia, mi cuerpo sólo estaba cubierto con el cuerpo igualmente desnudo de Jane en el sillón de su sala, respirando tranquilamene, feliz. Ella me tenía rodeada con sus brazos y yo, con mi rostro en su pecho, me arrullaba con el latido de su corazón que apenas recuperaba su ritmo.

Sentí su beso y su sonrisa en mi frente, sus dedos pasearon por mi espalda, yo recorrí mis manos por sus brazos largos.

- Maura…

- Sí…

Respondí casi en un susurro, disfrutando el cansancio de mi cuerpo.

- Yo también soy tuya, Maura.

Sonreí, levanté mi rostro y la besé con ternura, peiné su cabello obscuro, ahora mis dedos recorrían su rostro, luego, me volví a acomodar en su pecho, con mis piernas enredadas entre las suyas.

RIIIIIIIIIING

- Ougrr! Noo!

Soltó un gruñido de frustración. Yo suspiré, estiré mi mano para buscar su teléfono en el cinturón del pantalón que estaba tirado cerca del sillón, se lo pasé y contestó. Miré la hora.

- Rizzoli…

Dijo aguantando su respiración para ocultar su contrariedad. Poco después sonó mi teléfono. Ni modo, el deber llamaba, ya tendríamos oportunidad de regresar a su departamento e intentar cabalgar de nuevo hacia la luna, lejos de la realidad, de la objetividad que ella ya me había robado con su cariño y su sonrisa.

* * *

**A/N**: ¿Final dulce? ¡Claro! Mi única defensa es que eso es lo que dice la canción.


End file.
